


Hungry Dog

by Laylah



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Body Modification, Bondage, Canon - Anime, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Obedience, PWP, Power Imbalance, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau rises at the command, following the shifting-cloth sounds and the sweet tang of Master's scent. They're going into the private rooms now, the ones where Master entertains himself instead of just his guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Dog

Kau kneels in his corner like a good dog and waits while Master speaks to the visitor. The visitor smells like blood—most of the people who come to see Master do, but most of them smell like other things, too, tags and grime and fear. This one is just blood, and his voice is cold and crisp when he tells Master that Kau disgusts him. Kau holds still even though his shoulders want to hunch at that. He won't disgrace Master by having no self-control.

Master tells the cold-voiced man to leave, and even announces that he wants to be left alone to enjoy Kau, so he must be displeased that the man would say something like that. Other people seem to have trouble seeing it, but Master treasures Kau. He's special. Master has never made another pet like him.

When the door closes, shutting out the scent of the cold-voiced man, Kau rises from his corner, moving slowly so he doesn't lose his balance—it's easy to wind up off-center when his arms are buckled into place at the small of his back, but Master likes to keep him that way when he's being displayed in the mansion. He takes four steps forward, turns left, then takes three steps more. He's learned this distance well enough that he gets it right every time. When he kneels, he's in exactly the right place to put his head in Master's lap.

Master pets him, fingers running through his hair, cupping his jaw, stroking the strap of the gag where it crosses his cheek. "Such a good dog," Master says, and Kau leans into his touch happily. "Would you like to go play now?"

With Master's hand beneath his jaw, Kau can't nod, and he has no voice to moan with. But he snorts through his nose and squirms at Master's feet, because he needs to answer, needs to let Master know he would like that very much.

Master laughs. He likes it when Kau is needy. His hand slides down Kau's front to tease Kau's nipples, two of them natural and the rest simulated by Master's surgical skill. The natural ones are the most sensitive, but all of them have rings through them, and tweaking those rings makes Kau squirm and pant for breath. Saliva gathers behind his gag and dribbles from the corner of his mouth, soaking the leg of Master's trousers.

"So eager," Master says, lifting Kau's face to wipe the spit from his chin. "Come."

Kau rises at the command, following the shifting-cloth sounds and the sweet tang of Master's scent. They're going into the private rooms now, the ones where Master entertains himself instead of just his guests. The air in there is warm, even on the coldest days, and the smell of incense floats over the lower traces of blood and sweat and lube and come.

"Stay," Master says, and Kau stops where he is. He's taken three steps into the play room, which means the low, soft bed is to his left, the bondage racks are another two steps ahead, and the array of Master's favorite whips is to the right. "Good dog," Master says. He steps up behind Kau and unbuckles the straps on Kau's sleeves so Kau can lower his arms to his sides, sighing in relief at the way his shoulders ease. Master leans down and bites the nape of his neck, and Kau shudders, going limp against him.

Master makes a hungry sound, and his cock is pressed thick and hard against the small of Kau's back. His hands wander across Kau's front again, tugging on rings, rolling Kau's nipples between his fingers. Kau pants through his gag. Master told him, when he was first transformed, that giving him this set of nipples with their rings was not only to make him look more the part of a puppy—it also pleases Master to have these sensitive spots to show off and to tease, tender enough to make Kau needy but not enough to make him find release too easily.

They work just the way Master wanted them to. Kau trembles and squirms, hardening inside his trousers, doing his best to show Master how grateful he is for the touch. He leans back against Master's shoulder, nuzzling, pleading.

"Mm, so very good, Kau," Master says. "Such a sweet and obedient pet. My masterpiece." He takes Kau by the shoulders and turns him around until he's nearly dizzy, moving with him, so Kau can't tell which way they're facing anymore. "Down, boy."

Kau sinks to his knees, his face turned up to show he's listening for Master's next order. He feels Master's hands slide along the straps of his gag to the back of his head, then the moment of tighter pressure as the buckle is pulled undone.

"Who's a hungry dog?" Master asks as he slips the gag out of Kau's mouth. "Show me who's a hungry dog, Kau."

Kau leans forward, snuffling. He licks his lips and lets his mouth hang open, listening to the rustle of cloth as Master undoes his trousers. The smell of Master's cock makes his mouth water, but he doesn't give in to the need to swallow, even when that makes him start to drool on himself. Master wanted to see him hungry.

"Such a good boy," Master says. "You want my cock, don't you?"

Kau shifts on his heels just slightly, starting to rock forward and then stopping—enough to show he wants to, but he knows he doesn't have permission.

Master pets him fondly. "Yes, that's right," he says. "Hold." The smell of his cock is overwhelming, rich and sharp. "Hold." He places it on Kau's outstretched tongue, and Kau would whimper if he could. "Hold," Master says one more time, and Kau tenses up all over, trying to obey.

"Release," Master says, and Kau leans forward, letting Master's cock fill up his mouth. It slides easily, and he swallows when it pushes as deep as he can take it—he barely ever chokes anymore, since Master fixed his throat.

Master gives him a minute to just show how hungry he is, then threads long fingers in Kau's hair and starts thrusting. He's fast and sloppy today, and spit runs down Kau's chin, mixed with the sharpness of Master's precome. When it's like this, all Kau has to do is yield, let his mouth be soft and easy for Master to use. And Master is quick, since this is only the first time for this session—he fucks Kau's mouth until he's ready, pulls out, and comes on Kau's face and chest.

Kau licks his lips, catching as much of the taste of it as he can. He can feel it dripping slow and thick down his chest, but even though his arms are free he doesn't try to wipe it off. Master must want it there, or he would have just finished in Kau's mouth.

"Good dog," Master says. "Go to bed, Kau."

He has no idea where he is in the room by now, and the smells in here are too thick and overlapping to make sense of easily. Kau rocks forward onto all fours and crawls forward slowly, sniffing as he goes to try to catch a hint from the tiny changes in the air. Master doesn't give him directions.

After a few careful, shuffling steps, the raw sharpness of leather is getting stronger, so he's probably going toward the whips. He turns in place and crawls back the other way. Master makes a tiny sound and Kau hopes it's a sound of satisfaction, a sign he's doing it right. He crawls across the floor until the dustier scent of fabric fills his nose, then stretches out one hand. His sleeves end in mitts, but he can still feel the soft give when he presses against the mattress. He climbs up onto the bed.

"You please me so much," Master says. "On your back so I can see you."

Kau rolls over, listening to the jingle of chain and then the sound of footsteps as Master comes closer. He waits, patient, ready for Master's pleasure, and the first thing Master does is begin to undo all the buckles wrapped around Kau's hips. He peels open the leather skirt and discards it, so Kau's cock and ass are bared along with his chest and back, but he leaves the leggings where they are. They have rings stitched into them in several spots, to match the ones on the sleeves, so that Master can mold Kau into whatever shape he likes.

This time he clips the wrist-rings to a pair on the outsides of Kau's knees, and runs some short chain between Kau's elbows and the tops of his thighs. The position forces Kau to raise his legs, knees halfway to his chest, and he isn't sure if he could find his way even to a crawling pose without help. He lets his legs fall open, the air cool on newly bare skin. That feeling doesn't last for long before Master pours oil over Kau's untouched hard cock and drizzles it into the crack of his ass. Kau smells cinnamon, and hisses a sharp breath in.

Master laughs. "Yes, puppy," he says. "You're going to be plenty warm very soon." He runs his hand through the wet mess, and the friction warms the oil. His fingers slip lower, rub Kau's asshole in slow, teasing circles until it feels flushed and hot and Kau is squirming with the need to be filled. Kau's hips rock up, begging for Master's fingers.

Instead, Master slips something smooth and hard and cold into him—it's so heavy it must be one of the steel toys, sleek and relentless. The contrast between cold metal and warm oil makes Kau gasp, and the toy stretches him further as Master slides it deeper into him. His breath comes in fast little pants, and he tosses his head at all the sensation, at how it's too much and not enough at the same time.

Master leans down between his thighs and bites one of his nipples, tugging at the ring, then teasing the flesh with his tongue. Kau thrashes in his bonds, trying to show Master how much he wants. It makes Master laugh, and fuck him a little faster with the toy, twisting it to rub against the sweet spot inside him.

"Such a lovely pet," Master croons. "You're my masterpiece, Kau. The perfect pet I've been trying so hard to create." He leans back, his weight easing off of Kau's thighs. "Would you like me to fuck you, as a reward for being so very good?"

Kau nods frantically, and Master laughs again, the low private laugh that means he's pleased. He slides the toy out of Kau's ass, and Kau tries to spread his legs wider so he can show Master how very willing he is.

Master pours more oil over Kau's skin, so he's dripping wet between his thighs, slick and slippery. Kau arches his back, rocks his hips, pleading with his whole body—and Master shows him mercy, settling heavy and powerful above him, cock pressing thick and blunt against his asshole. He presses in slowly, and Kau lets out his breath in a long voiceless moan. The heat is almost more than Kau can bear, friction warming the oil against his inner thighs and making it maddeningly hot where Master's cock slides inside him. The movement is so easy, between the stretch from the toy and the oil everywhere, but it still feels like it's too much to handle.

And then Master starts to play with his nipples again, twisting and tweaking one set and then another, and Kau's cock _hurts_ from wanting to be touched. His mouth still remembers words, even without a voice to speak them, and he finds his lips shaping _please, please_ with every breath. This is everything that matters in the world, Master's hands and Master's cock, the low grunts of pleasure he makes as he drives into Kau's ass, the smell of sweat and musk on the air between them.

"As soon as I touch that sweet little cock, you're going to come, aren't you?" Master asks. "Just like a good dog, coming on command."

Kau chews on his lip, nodding, desperate—all he needs is for Master to touch him, for Master to _let_ him, and this too much will turn into just right. With Master's approval—

Master wraps a hand around his oil-slicked cock and strokes it once, twice, the oil warming until it's maddening and wonderful—and then he says, "Come. Now," and yes—yes—Kau surrenders to his Master's voice.


End file.
